Change and Evolution
by Darklycopene
Summary: Set directly after "Things Change". Beast Boy goes to a special place on Titans Island to think about the day. Was it really Terra? BBRae-centric.


**A/N**, Hey everyone! I've always been a big fan of Teen Titans, and BBRae has always been a fairly big ship of mine!

I read a lot of fanfics for this ship, and I know this has been done before, but I figured it couldn't hurt to do my take on it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Beast Boy slumped down on a large rock overlooking the bay on Titan's Island. He closed his eyes and his head lolled back on his shoulder, as he felt the sun's rays slowly disappearing behind the horizon. He sighed heavily, recounting the day's events.

"Maybe it wasn't Terra after all." he mused.

He brought his head back and leant forward, bringing his head to his knees. He opened his eyes, and looked at the rock he was sitting on between his purple and black uniform covered legs. He picked at a piece of concrete that had stuck to his pants after fighting the shape/density changing monster earlier that day. Beast Boy sighed heavily again, lifting his head to the sight of the water. It was beautiful. This spot always seemed to hold a special significance for him, though he had never pondered it significantly enough to come to a conclusion as to why. He sifted through his memories, and remembered the two most outstanding times he had been here. Once with Terra, skimming stones, and once with… Raven. After his beast had been let out. He had been here other than those times, but they were the two that he remembered most fondly.

He picked up a stone, and tried to skim it across the water. It plonked loudly, and Beast Boy smiled sadly to himself, realising he never had mastered the art of skimming stones. As he leant to pick up another rock, he heard a twig snap a few meters away. He smiled lightly and looked down at the rock he was sitting on. He recognised the scent, and identified the light footsteps.

"Hey Rae."

The person behind him said nothing, and instead sat on the large rock next to him. Their cloak shifted around them, forming a sort of blanket. Beast Boy turned to look at the person, seeing that it was indeed a hooded Raven.

She looked out toward the horizon peacefully, before turning and looking into Beast Boy's emerald eyes.

"We can't be sure." She said, simply.

Beast Boy frowned slightly, wondering what she was talking about. He quickly assumed it was the monster they fought. "Yeah, but Cy did a pretty good job of constructing a containment unit. I reckon the dude's not getting out of there for ages."

Raven steadied her glance at Beast Boy. "I meant the Terra girl."

Beast Boy dropped his head and turned back toward the water. "Oh. I- yeah, I know." He paused and fiddled with the concrete still stuck to his pants. "I- I just wanted it to be her, ya know?"

"I do know." Raven replied, also turning her head back to the water.

"Oh right. Yeah, empathy and everything." Beast Boy said with a slight chuckle.

A pause hung in the air before the cloaked girl responded. "I missed her too."

Beast Boy snorted, going back to picking the concrete off. "I thought you didn't 'do' emotions."

"My emotions are suppressed, not non-existent." Her deadpan voice responded, explaining the obvious.

That shut the changeling up. He looked toward the horizon, with the sun just peeking out behind what looked like the edge of the world. The darkness was encroaching on the sun, and within a matter of minutes, it had disappeared altogether. The two sat in silence, with the moon glinting peacefully off the water, and the waves slapping lightly onto the rocks below them.

"Why do you want this girl to be Terra so badly?" Raven asked, breaking the peaceful silence and pulling her hood down.

Beast Boy paused, faltering slightly at the intensity of the question. He cocked his head to the side slightly, and let his eyesight fall to the water below.

"She was a titan. But she was more than that. We're not just friends, we're family. We adopted her, like we adopted each other." He said quietly. "But she threw it away. She destroyed us. She-"

"Made up for it by sacrificing herself." Raven interrupted. She turned on the spot, sitting to face him and looked at him pointedly. "She deserves happiness, Garfield, and so do you."

Beast Boy followed suit and rotated to face her. "You called me 'Garfield'." He said, a lop sided smile creasing over his face.

Raven breathed out through her nose. "I said other things, too."

Beast Boy looked down to his lap. "I know she wants to forget. I don't know why."

"We may never know. But it's her choice. We must respect it."

"I-" He said, raising his voice. "I- I know…" he admitted, defeated.

They paused, looking at each other. Melancholy faces conveying their overwhelmed minds.

Raven opened her mouth slowly. "I- I can't tell if you love her."

Beast Boy's eyes widened, not expecting the statement the Empath had just spilt forth. "I- uh."

A silence ensued once again, more awkward that the last. Beast Boy finally sighed and dropped his head. "I don't love her." He whispered. "I just wanted to give her a second chance."

Raven reached over and lifted his head with her finger. Feeling the pang of her emotions, she quickly withdrew, and placed her hands in her lap. Beast Boy's head stayed where Raven had left it, and he looked sorrowfully at her, the moon glinting over his features.

"Beast Boy, you deserve happiness. Every happiness." Raven said, a faint hint of a smile on her lips.

Beast Boy breathed out lightly and leant towards her looking into her deep violet eyes, "Thanks, Raven."

Raven faltered for a moment, nodded once, and pulled her hood up over her head once again. She levitated gently to her feet and pulled her cloak around her form, before turning to walk back to the tower.

Beast Boy urgently scrambled to his feet and grabbed at her cloak. "Raven, wait!"

Feeling her emotions bubble inside her again at the touch, she sidled away from him slightly and turned around. "What, Beast Boy." She said dryly.

"We… are we done?" He said, leaving his hand hanging in mid-air. "I thought we were having a moment."

Raven sighed and kept her body hidden in her cloak. "I need to meditate."

Beast Boy withdrew his hand, and nodded solemnly, understanding her need. "Okay."

Raven nodded in return, leaving Beast Boy standing on the rocks. She sighed quietly to herself, wishing she could've offered more. As she made her way to the rock steps back to the tower, she felt something grab her cloak. She inhaled deeply and quickly, summoning the black energy to her finger tips and spun around to unleash it on the attacker. As she was about to release the energy, she saw the tell-tale sign of green spikey hair and tinted skin. She placed a hand over her heart in an attempt to still the adrenaline and breathed out deeply, before turning her frustrations to her 'attacker'.

"Beast boy. How many times have I told you-"

She was cut off by the touch of lips against her own. A warm electricity passed from Beast Boy to her and back, and she could feel her emotions about to detonate. Abruptly, the kiss stopped. Beast Boy withdrew, and looked at her with red tinged across his cheeks. She stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, before the rocks they had sat on split in two.

Beast Boy turned to look at them, and then turned back to Raven. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and a single fang poked out of his mouth. "Sorry. I- I couldn't resist."

* * *

**I do not own Teen Titans.**


End file.
